nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
'Concept';-"ExpreZs"-
Introduction; Hello and welcome to this, "concept", page, in which I will be brainstorming ideas in relation to mine and Panic!AtTheFallOutBoy's original Storyline/Zombies Experience, simply entitled: Zombies '''. These ideas could be anything from Maps, to characters, to even smaller details, such as Perk-A-Colas or newly designed "machinations". Today, the concept will be based around a pivot that will spark several ideas into life; this pivot, is locomotion, implemented in some form to Zombies, as an integral feature to a Map I'll call "Undead Express" for now. Despite the title, there will be no similarities whatsoever to the Black Ops 2 Multiplayer Map, Express. Overview; In order to kick start these ideas into life we must first enlighten ourself with backround information, in order to gain an understanding to how the map progresses and why certain features are there. To start, there are three possibilities as to how the train can be implemented. #The "In Motion Kickstart": You are already on the Train. You don't know why when the game starts, but you are already moving (note: not leaving a station, but rather in full motion), to an undisclosed destination of which can be discovered as you uncover secrets traversing along the Train's long interior. #The "Arrival;Choice": The Train arrives promptly on round one and whether you decide to get onto it straight away will determine how the Map progresses and how various events will take place. It is safer to "All Aboard." #The "Breakdown": The Train stops at a station and it is your task to fend off Zombies while being guided by a mysterious voice as to how to repair it, as it is required for your quest of which the Map is based around. The Train; The Train itself, well first things first obviously is a vehicle, which transports you from one place to the other. It is that relation to the Bus of "TranZit", that would perhaps turn off many in disgust and remembrance. However, the Train bears no resemblance to the Bus, and in fact is it's own mini-map of sorts. Being set far in the future, the Train I am envisioning was constructed in order to transport a large populace from one Continent to the other, in order to evade the spreading Ununpentium plague and reach safe havens. Because it had to hold such a large amount of beings (Humans, pets, Zoo Animals), it is absolutely gargantuan, spanning five decks/levels, and is much, much wider than what you'd think of with a tube train. Three of these "'''Giga-Transition Locomotives", were enlisted at the time of the infection, you are a "Passenger" of one. The three Trains were codenamed; "G-TL-I9" transitioned between Europe and the Americas, "G-TL-M21" travelled from Asia to Africa, and "G-TL-10M2" journeyed from South America to Antarctica. This is all information you gather on your Quest, which includes discovering blue prints, revealing where it is you are destined and what Locomotive you are boarding. The GT-Ls themselves were designed purely for leisure and comfort; they had simplistic designs that welcomed people of all races and backgrounds for a mutual cause; a leisureful journey. The GT-Ls were huge, and vast, with many things such as Swimming Pools, Hospitals, Grocery Centres, Veterinary Clinics, Discos, and various other almost holiday themed-esque features for the passengers to enjoy. All five levels contained only a few things which were the same; Mini-homes, in which families lived in, Military Defence Buildings, in which armed soldiers were deployed to protect their level from any sign of infection and would shoot on sight of any definite sign of Zombification, and finally, Hospitalization Wings, where severely ill passengers were taken to be treated immediately. The Captains ''resided at the very front of the top level of the GT-L, and were armed with vintage '''Colt M1911s, in case of '''''emergency. In your Quest, at one point you learn that''' 2 of the GT-Ls had successfully''' (presumably, at least),' completed' their services, whereas one had never reached it's destination, and an in-game cutscene occurs around the player, a sort of echo ''of the past, in which you can see what the "Ghost Train" once was, and what happened, the disaster... and your, '''involvement'. Amnesia is an integral part of the Undisclosed Characters' (will be thought of at a later stage, not important as of now) experience, as well as Wyatt and Maurice's, who's seperation from their other acquaintances and sudden appearance on the Train is shrouded in mystery in the beginning. Re-discovering memories ''and such plays a massive part in how the ''narrative/story ''of the map plays out. Characters; *"Captain." *"Medic." *'Maurice.' *'Wyatt. ' Captain... Perhaps the '''most important Character' of the four in "ExpreZs", the Captain, despite having extreme amnesia, once drove the GT-L of which the Map takes place. His Nametag on his Uniform says: 'James...', but the Surname is scrawled out, possibly due to him wanting to hide his surname. Due to this, the other Characters only refer to him as James, as they are also unaware to begin with that he is a Captain, though making remarks that his Uniform is interesting. The Captain plays an integral part in the Quest '''of the map, and as the storyline unfolds, more and more of the Captain's past unfolds, revealing previous events, his personal History, and just what happened in an '''Echo, or Mirage '''of the past and present '''colliding in projection. In the very beginning, as with the others, the Captain is nausious, confused, and unfamiliar with his surroundings. He is completely unaware of who he is, his purpose and his relation to the GT-L, but as the Quest progresses, more and more information, both external and internal, is injected back into his head. An interesting thought... could the Captain have previously acquainted with the other 3 Characters, and as an act so to hide'' previous actions'' of his, did "something" so to both erase their memories since boarding the GT-L, but also his own, out of shame/guilt/fear? The Captain, as a character to play as, starts out quite quaint, quiet and composed; often keeping his thoughts to himself by mumbling, often leading to other Characters asking him to repeat himself. E.G: (In Game) #'Captain: "'This place... this, area, it looks familiar. But why? What is it about this place-" #'Wyatt': "What was that, James? You seem to uhh... be, talking to yourself." The Captain does not have preferences in terms of weapons and in fact seems to be a pacifist at first, often making remarks after recieving weapons that he doesn't feel comfortable using such big guns, but he must for the cause at hand. He does however, have an interesting connection to the Colt M1919, which only he starts with, stating that he feels something strange upon''' picking it up'. Another example of the Captain feeling something strange (Nostalgia/amnesia intertwined) is a '''mini-Easter Egg', where the player that is the Captain can find his hat, and upon doing so wear it. (This however does not correlate with the Quest) "James" also forthwith gets along with everybody, not detesting any other Characters unlike Characters from previous "Call of Duty Zombies" experiences. United for a cause they do not immediately understand, James' main intention is to work as a team to find the answers that matter and help each other. However, as time goes on and he gets his memories back, more and more traits of his Captain stature appear. He becomes more commanding, more leading, even challenging Maurice's authority. (to his annoyance) Around about half-way through the Quest, James becomes the self-appointed leader of the group, and becomes drunk on the longing to fully uncover the answers to the past, unbeknownst to the concequence of doing so. When James is given tasks in the Quest, he immediately commands that the others complete them, speeding up the process, while he processes all the information he is being flooded with. About three quarters into the Quest, as the ending draws nearer and nearer, James becomes more and more fearful and understanding, leading to the dramatic ending in which the player can actually choose the outcome, but more on that later. To sum up, James is the pivot of the story, despite not knowing this straight away. (James' role in ExpreZs also directly relates to the greater Zombies storyline, but the positioning of the Map in the Storyline is currently undisclosed.) Wyatt (TBC)... Giddy N Hormones (talk) 08:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC)